An Introduction
by Siakb
Summary: How my O.C Siakb meet Harley Quinn and The Joker.


An Introduction [kinda]

Wandering as I have nothing to do, that's what I'm doing currently in Gotham's dingy alleyways. I must be one of very few who love living in Gotham, it's constant darkness and many alleys really sets the scene for criminal activity. Also they provide great cover for someone in hiding for example me!, yes yet again I've taken to the shadows to hide from that annoying Bat-brains .

In my alley cat form I have no trouble getting around or being unrecognisable however I'm intrigued because I can hear someone crying loudly in high squeaks. As I draw nearer I start to stick more to the shadows after another block or two I arrive to find a young woman with blonde pigtails wearing a skin tight suit leaning against a wall with her hands hiding her face and tears. Curious, I decide to try and comfort this poor woman, who looks vaguely familiar, by rubbing against her legs while purring (I'm still in cat form remember). I approach her with caution and without making a sound, as soon as I touch her, she stiffens although after peeking through her fingers with big baby blue eyes she relaxes,

Sniffling she says "Hello Kitty" then giggled, making a beautiful little tinkling sound, it made me take to her straight away. After a short while she bent and stroked me then introduced herself "The names Harley, what's yours?" still enjoying her attention I replied without thinking "mines Siakb, it's nice to meet you Harley". Instantly Harley's eyes widened and she stopped dead then start to stutter "Y-y-you just t-t-talked", realising what'd I'd done I tried to explain myself "I'm not really a cat, I'm a shape shifter. Sorry I didn't think before I spoke, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just wanted to know why you're so upset. If you'd like I'll change into my human form".

Without missing a beat Harley exclaimed "YES! please, if that's okay", choosing the wiser option I returned to the shadows emerging not a second lately in my human form. Harley wolf whistled "wow sweets you really know how to impress and your skin my oh my" she complemented. Blushing as well as giggling I thanked her then asked the question that was really bugging me by now "Harley why were you crying?" she paused for thought however she did not answer me but stood puzzling over how to word what had happened to her early today.

Ten minutes had passed before she knew what to say, wording it carefully Harley detailed her day so far. Apparently she'd been staying with friends for some time now but because Harley is obsessed with The Joker and always talks about him they had become annoyed with her, they had not returned to where they'd left her after arguing with her and each other which had left poor Harls alone and homeless. Taking hold of her hand while looking her in the eye I declared to Harley "well your staying with me tonight then. tomorrow if you want we'll go looking for a new bigger hideout that we can share or anything you want to do".

Later at my place me and Harley were sat together on my couch in some pyjamas we'd acquired, painting each other's nails and getting to know one another. When Harley told me about being The Joker's doctor I told her how when I first saw her I recognised her from somewhere and that she'd been in the newspapers also I told her about what happened to my parents. Harley described to me what had happened between her and The Joker as well as the fact her Dad is currently doing time. In the early hours of the morning we were still up giggling, "I know right, sometimes I really do fit the dumb blonde thing" laughed Harley "No you don't silly, everyone has ditzy moments. So tell me what's Joker like?". Harley looked at me like I had just told her the greatest news ever, there was a sparkle in her eyes suddenly without warning she hugged me so tightly that it was cutting off my air supply then let go clasping her hands on her lap and looked down at them nervously.

Confused by her sudden change in body language I put my hand on top of hers and with the other tilted her head so I could look her in the eyes "Hey why the submissive sweets, you don't have to be sorry for showing affection" then I gasped "it's the opposite way round with The Joker right?". Poor Harls had great big old tears in her eyes so I immediately encased her in a hug pulling her close and stroking her hair as the sobs shuck her body. "I'm sorry Siakb" she choked "I'm not use to being treated this gently. My puddin' may be a little rough sometimes but he loves me and Red, she really cares however she would prefer it if I stayed away for Mistah J, then there's the Bat"

Tears were streaming down her face as Harley nuzzled into my neck for comfort "I know sweets, life is a big joke and there are suckers out there who just can't see it and the beauty it holds so they don't treasure their loved ones enough". Upon hearing this Harley chuckled and leaned back to look at me "you sound just like Mistah J, hell you even sorta look like him. How do I know I'm not just dreaming this whole thing" as I watched her come to this confusion it made me smile "Well I'd pinch ya but I thought it'd be more fun to tickle you" and with that I pinned her down tickling her sides and her tummy however after a short while I stopped before going too far. Both breathing heavily I told Harley "I think it's time for bed. If you go through that door there" I pointed it out for her "you'll find yourself in my bedroom. You can sleep in my bed tonight and I'll crash on the couch. Before you argue the answer is I'll be fine now go to bed little miss" I joked.

When I awoke I found Harley asleep next to me on the couch, careful not to disturb her I snuck into the kitchen to make some pancakes and smothered them in golden syrup with whipped cream smiley faces and red cherries on top. Returning to the couch with it all on a tray, I gently woke Harley, as she opened her eyes I told her "good morning gorgeous, I made you breakfast" as I presented her my work I asked "what do you think?". When Harley realised what I'd put in front of her, she thanked me before tucking in as she ate I got dressed and offered to wash her suit. When we were both washed and dressed I asked "so what would you like to do today sweets? it's your choice" Harley hesitated then explained what she'd like to do. All she wanted to do was visit this creepy old abandoned circus because she still had some old clothes stashed there. I'd already told her " You can stay with me anytime Harls and as long as you like" to which she replied "thanks Siakb I'm so grateful, I don't know what I can do to repay you for this." "Darling you don't have to do a thing, I'm just happy to know you and share your company" I winked.

We arrived at the abandoned circus around noon however even in the light of day it looked it looked scary "You know this place actually looks like it was made for The Joker" I shivered. she laughed "That's like the first thing I told puddin' when we moved here". Harley took me through the back to where the living space used to be, as I followed her we entered a large room which I soon realised was once her and Joker's room that they'd shared, it was obvious Harley had decorated it herself. I thought it was the sight of their room which had made her crumple to the floor in tears again. Stepping back in shock I hit a cold hard yet muscular wall, turning slowly I was met by a purple suit and when I looked up I was greeted by a bright red smile plastered on skin the same shade as mine.

Stood in front of me was the legendary Joker, who looked angry with me, this was the man I'd admired my whole life however meeting him in person left me speechless. Interrupting my inner thoughts Joker hissed "you made my Harleykins cry" snapping me out of the trance like state that seeing the Joker had put me in. "Wait, what? no I didn't" I looked back at Harley then rushed over to her startled to see her curled up on the floor. "oh my god, Harley are you okay?" I knelt next to her and gently wiped the tears from her face, Behind us the Joker look bemused at the me sat with Harley and just as the night before I pulled Harley into a hug, stroking her hair and trying to reassure her everything was okay. Obviously confused Joker had also taken to the floor however he made no move towards but just watched me soothe Harley. After what had seemed like hours Harley's breathing had returned to normal even if she was still hiccupping every other minute.

Joker finally choose to move and came to sit next to me although he'd been so quiet I thought Harley didn't know he was with us also she had her face hidden in my neck. Quietly I said "Harls I think there's someone here who wants to talk to you" without moving I heard her mumble "I know he's here I saw him in the mirror and can feel him in the room" looking over I notice Joker glare at me "Oi, I didn't even notice the bloody mirror okay? jeez". Rolling my eyes and shaking my head I turned my attention back to Harley "Honey why are you crying?"

Breathing in deeply Harley explained " I'm sorry Siakb, when I saw Mistah J in the mirror I thought I was hallucinating, it just sent me reeling and I broke down". Looking at Harley first I told her "it's okay, seriously there's no reason to apologise to me" then turning to The Joker I said sharply "now why have you sat there this whole time and just watched? You look fascinated would care to detail what about and why you kept staring at me". Seemingly impressed by tone and directness Joker simply replied "Well the way your handling Harley is very interesting to me" he paused a moment before continuing "it's very maternal and caring, also your skin, hair and eye colour is extremely odd also the appear to be quite similar to mine". "Ha, let me guess you think I'm an offspring of yours that you never knew about?" I laughed however he replied deadly serious "yes, I do" making both me and Harley stare wide eyed at him in disbelief.

"Harley, don't worry it's not possible I'm a, was more like a known orphan left with no family what so ever. Actually I was orphaned twice" I told her calmly, seeing the slight confusion on both their faces I giggled "both my real parents and adopted parents died". With a look of relief the both of them seemed to relax when Joker spread his arms wide towards us and said "Ah come here, and daddy a hug". Unsure if he was referring to both of us I stayed where I was although Harley squealed and happily leapt into his arms without a second thought. The look of delight made me giggle "I like that sound, oh and would you look at that there is still space over here you know" Joker said happily making Harley look hopeful at him and then straight at me to beckon me over but right in the corner of his eye I could see the threat of danger. So without hesitation I crawled onto his lap with Harley and joined in the hug feeling quite welcome by both Harley and Mr. J.

By time I was heading home it was dark out and Harley had said sorry but she'd prefer to stay with Joker as she's been away from him for so long. Silly Harls wouldn't let me go also Joker had insisted I stay longer however I told him I couldn't as I had work tomorrow which was very true. After being thanked by Harley like a million times for everything and then by Joker for helping him come up with a plan for how to get their Hyena's Bud and Lou ,or as Harley called them The Babies, out of Gotham City Zoo after that I was finally able to leave. Aw I think it's cute how they have their own little dysfunctional family even in a situation like theirs, Joker even asked me if I wished to join them and stay with them as he could do with someone with abilities like mine but I had to decline as I prefer to work for myself and love my hideout however I said I would happily work with him anytime. Now it's time for a well earned good night's sleep and with that I took to my bed which now smelt vaguely like Harley's perfume and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
